dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen (TV Series)
Queen is a TV series that follows Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow. Cast Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow David Ramsey as John Diggle Katie Cassidy as Dinah Lance Colin Donnell as Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn Liev Schreiber as Arthur King Joseph Gilgun as Michael Merlyn/Dark Archer Willa Holland as Mia Dearden Colton Haynes as Roy Harper Recurring Byron Mann as Yao Fei Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-Oliver Queen is found in an island after going missing for five years. He comes back to Starling City a different man from when he left. He meets up with his old friends John Diggle, Arthur King and Tommy Merlyn before trying to patch things up with his ex-girlfriend Dinah Lance, who he cheated on. Later, Oliver creates a superhero identity known as Green Arrow, his first target is an explotive boyfriend, who hires Constantine Drakon to kill Green Arrow. After he is defeated, his girlfriend, Mia Dearden, becomes obsessed with Green Arrow. In flashbacks, Oliver is in a boat crash, his father kills himself and Oliver swims to the island of Lian Yu. #"Onomatopoeia"-Oliver investigates a new criminal named Onomatopoeia, who is hired by other criminals for protection. In their first confrontation, Onomatopoeia fires a gun right beside Oliver's ear before kicking him out a window. He is found by Diggle, who takes off his mask. Diggle agrees to keep Oliver's secret and helps him track Onomatopoeia. Oliver and Onomatopoeia fight once again, this time it ends with Oliver kicking Onomatopoeia off a moving train, where Oliver assumes he died. Meanwhile, Mia begins an investigation on who Green Arrow is. In flashbacks, Oliver is attacked by a group of strange people but is rescued by a man named Yao Fei. #"Snow White"-Oliver finds out about a group of criminals named the Traid, who smuggle drugs in to America. After taking down one of its members, the Traid sends their assassin, China White, after Green Arrow. China finds out about Mia and kidnaps her to draw Green Arrow out. With help from John, Oliver tracks Mia down. He and China fight but in the end China runs away. Meanwhile, Tommy finds out his father is still alive from his mother and begins an ivestigation to find out who he is. In flashbacks, Yao Fei heals Oliver before teaching him how to use a bow, but Oliver ends up captured. #"My Bane"-Mia gets help from a teen named Roy Harper in her investigation. Meanwhile, a mob boss hires a man named Bane for protection from Green Arrow. Bane beats Oliver badly and throws him off a building. He is found by Mia who takes him to her home, Roy is shocked at this. They are about to take his mask off but Oliver wakes up before they can. After escaping, Oliver and Diggle investigate Bane, they find out that his backpack has a drug named Venom that gives him superstrength. In their second fight, Oliver cuts the tubes that give Bane his Venom. Later, Mia continues the investigation and realizes there is only one person in Starling city who could afford being a superhero, Oliver Queen. In flashbacks, Oliver is brought to Edward Fyers, who gives Oliver to a strange man before he is rescued by Yao Fei. #"The Father of Thomas Marlyn"-Tommy asks Oliver for help on finding out who his father is, to which Oliver agrees. After some investigation, Oliver finds out Tommy's father was last seen in the Glades. He follows a lead and finds Tommy's father's old home, where he finds a book that reveals Tommy's father was being hunted by a lone shark. He visits the lone shark who reveals to Oliver who Tommy's father was. Oliver has Tommy, John, and Arthur all in the same room, he walks in and tells them Tommy's father is Arthur. In flashbacks, Yao Fei captures Fyers and orders him to tell him a way off the island. #"Card game"-After the big reveal, Tommy is angry at Arthur for leaving as soon as he found out his mother was pregnant. Arthur tries to explain himself, but Tommy doesn't want to hear it. Later, Oliver takes Tommy to a coffee shop to talk about Arthur, when a group of people break in and rob the coffee shop, Oliver sneaks Tommy out and tells him to call the police before running and putting on his Green Arrow costume. Oliver fights the robbers but they manage to escape. With help from Diggle, Oliver finds out the people are known as the Royal Flush Gang and track down their hideout. Oliver fights them once again and manages to stop them. Later, Arthur talks to Tommy and reveals that he did love his mother but he knew that if they stayed then both her and Tommy would be killed. In flashbacks, Fyers' men come to free him, during the proceeding fight, Yao Fei is captured. #"The Dark Archer"-After finding out about Arthur, Tommy's half-brother Michael comes to Starling to visit his brother. Meanwhile, Oliver takes down a criminal when he is attacked by another archer, who shoots Oliver out of a window before leaving him for dead. Oliver stumbles across the street before being found by Mia and Roy once again. They take him to Mia's home, where they reveal thier findings to him. He is impressed by their findings but denies being Oliver Queen. They attempt to take his mask off so he runs off once again. When Oliver makes it back to his hideout, Oliver tells Diggle about the other archer and the two begin an investigation. Meanwhile, Tommy, Arthur and Michael catch up with each other. In flashbacks, Oliver dresses as one of Fyers' men to free Yao Fei. #"Smash"-Oliver and John begin and investigation on who the other archer is when a man is murdered, they focuse their atention on that and find out the killer was Onomatopoeia, who survived his last encounter with Oliver. After being smashed through a window, Oliver limps back to his hideout, where he heals himself with some herbs he found on Lian Yu. The next day, Oliver hosts a meeting, when Onomatopoeia attacks. He attempts to kill Oliver but he manages to escape and put on his costume, this time the fight ends in Onomatopoeia being smashed out the window. In the end, Onomatopoeia is being yelled at by Michael, who is revealed to be The Dark Archer. In flashbacks, Oliver frees Yao Fei but ends up captured himself. #"Mia and Roy"-Mia and Roy decide to prove themselves to Green Arrow by capturing a criminal by themselves. They find out about a criminal named Cheshire and go after her. They track Cheshire's location and break in, during the proceeding fight, Mia is almost killed but is saved by Roy, who knocks Cheshire out. Later, Roy visits Cheshire in prison and interrogates her, but it ends in the two kissing. Meanwhile, Mia is visited by Green Arrow, who asks her to stop trying to find out who he is, but she refuses. Meanwhile, it is revealed Michael knows Oliver is Green Arrow. #Oliver continues his investigation on the Dark Archer when he realizes he is supposed to go see an opera with Tommy and Arthur. He does so but the opera is attacked by the Royal Flush Gang, Oliver runs and puts on his costume before fighting the Royal Flush Gang and capturing their leader once again, to try and make Oliver leave him alone, the leader reveals he was sent by the Dark Archer. Oliver takes the leader to the top of the building where he interogates him, he finds out the leader's name is Joseph Carny and that he robs people to pay for his child support. He asks who his boss is but he is shot by an arrow and goes in to shock. Oliver spots the Dark Archer and gives chase, eventually catching up to him, the two fight once again, with Oliver managing to take his mask off and see that he is Michael, Michael then throws Oliver off a building and escapes. Oliver stumbbles to his hideout, where he passes out. In flashbacks, Oliver kills the men who where taking him to a cell and attempts to escape, he ends up tripping and hitting his head on a rock, knocking him out, a shadow man then walks up to Oliver and drags him away. Category:TV Series